Warm Bodies: I Am Cannibal
by Jewel66
Summary: Julia, Grim, and Yuri are back once again and this time they are on their way to Moscow, Russia to stop an evil dictator named Cord. With help of a new friend, Conner, the team are on their way but little do they know who quick-witted Cord is and how powerful he can be when it comes to controlling the undead army. Will the team make it to Russia in time or will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

"Conner, how many more do we have?" "We don't have much food anymore and half of our people on this vessel are dying. We're not gonna make it to Russia." "Isn't there a bay right over Russia?" "Yes, but we won't make it. It's winter time and the climate is too harsh for this old ship. She's rust so much more than she is and collapse beneath our feet." I sigh and look out the window, snow and cold air was the weather today. Clouds, gray and hung-over. "Where do you suggest docking?" Conner pointed at his map of the world, "I suggest we dock here." Pointing at the Indian continent. "India?" "Yes, we'll make our way up through Nepal, part of China and Mongolia; there we'll reach Russia." I sighed, "That's a long trip that'll take at least half of this New Year." "It's the only way, Julia." I nodded, "Alright. Let's do this." Conner nodded and went to the speaker and told the living people that we're going into the port of India. I leave Conner's captaining room with a slam of the rusted door, walking down the metal stairs, and entering a hallway. Grim was waiting for me to return, "So, we're going into India?" I made a sighing noise of annoyance and walked passed him, "Julia…baby…..Hey, baby." "What!" I snapped and turned, Grim's face was alittle startled from snapping at him, my eyes got watery and gentle. "I'm sorry, my darling. I'm just tired and…" "I get it sweet baby. You're tired and need land." I nod and start to cry, "Shh, don't cry." Grim said, holding me then kissed my forehead. "I love you." "And I love you, my darling." I look up at Grim, he wiped tears away and smiled. "Come on, I heard that Yuri was waking up today." Grim said, taking my hand and leading me to the hospital part of the Queen Mary Two.

As we were about to enter Yuri's room, we heard gasps of someone breathing and moaning. Sexual moaning. Grim and I looked at each other, "Should we go in?" I asked, "What is that hoe doing now." I hold in a small chuckled, "I'll go in and see what's going on." I nodded and waited in the hall, I could hear Yuri cussing up a storm in a pleasure tone, as well at the girl Yuri's having sex with. Grim was yelling and trying to get Yuri's attention. "How hard is it to get a zombie to listen to you?" I asked myself then giggling at the word 'hard'. "Real mature, Julia. But, it's funny and true. Wait, can zombies even feel pleasure and release sperm? Well Yuri is still part human so yeah, he can still cum. Wait, is he cums and the girl get pregnant, would they have an all human or half zombie baby?" I pondered for the longest time that I didn't even hear the loud sexual scream or the girl leaving the room. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and found Grim's face really close to mine, my eyes got big. "How long have you been standing here?" Three minutes or so, you're so cute when you're thinking in deep thought." My face got red, "I'm not cute." "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." I whined, Grim smiled bigger and came closer to my face, "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Damn it, Grim; I'm not cute." Grim came to my right shoulder and whispered, "Fine, you're fucking adorable." Before I could say anything, Grim kissed me and pushed me against the wall.

After a few minutes, we broke away and looked at each other; my face red with blush from the kiss and Grim's compliment how I'm cute. Grim smiled and hugged me, "Grim?" "Yes?" "Is Yuri ok?" "Yeah, he's fine." "I'm better than fine!" Yuri shouted from the doorway, leaning against it; looking at us. "Yuri, I see you are doing better." "I am, look…" Yuri showing me his scar where his left arm was, I felt a weak feeling of sickness. Grim could tell that I'm not wanting to see the scar anymore, "You're more of a bad ass now, Yuri." Grim said in a sarcastic voice where Yuri couldn't exactly understand the difference form sarcasm and reality since he was still on some medication for pain. "Thanks dude, I knew that I was going to be a bad ass when I saved Julia." "Excuse me but you didn't know that, you didn't have to get your arm taken off if it wasn't serious." I retorted, Yuri walking in a drunk stumble way to me and looked down at me, "What?" "You saved me because you knew that Grim told you that he was going to ask to marry me." Yuri sniffed in, not amused at all; "You're point." Before I could answer, Grim broke up our spat, "The point is Yuri that Julia is thanking you that you saved her from what I told you about me marrying her and that you do look like a bad ass." Yuri smiled and tried to give me a hug, I helped him with hug and held him. I suddenly felt Yuri put all his body weight on me that I fell to the floor with his body onto of mine. "Julia, baby; are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, not the first time with Yuri's body on top of mine." I giggled, "Is he ok?" "The medicine is so strong for him that he probably fell asleep." Grim lifted Yuri off me, I stood back up and helped Grim bring Yuri back to bed. "Not tomorrow but the day after, he'll be his smart ass self and off the medicine." I nodded, leaving the room with Grim.

As Grim and I walked away from the hospital part of the ship, we reach the giant dining area. We sit down and smile at each other. "So, tell me." "Tell you about what, Grim?" "Tell me what's the plan with Russia and operation Cord." "Oh, that…" I thought of the moment, "Well, we're going to dock in India, then move our way to Nepal, China, and Mongolia." "Before we hit Russia?" "Correct." "How long will it take?" "At least six months of this upcoming new year." "New year?" "Yes, in a few days it'll be the New Year of 2014 and January. Christmas in in three days." Grim smiled, "Well, we will need to find lots of supplies on this journey if you and Conner are going to make it to Russia." Grim half joked, I smiled. "Oh hey, what time is it?" "About three in the afternoon, why?" "Shit! I'm late!" I stood up and started running over to the stairs that lead to the main hallways of the ship, up to the top deck. "Baby, where are you going?" "I'm late." "For what?" "Fitting in my dress." "What dress?" "Wedding dress." My voice echoed. Grim, for the moment, thought about a wedding dress till he realized where I was getting at. "Wait, baby. We never picked out the date of our wedding." Grim said, running after me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Julia." Grim's voice was soft that I didn't notice him rubbing my shoulder to wake. "Julia, baby?" I mumbled, "Grim, you use baby too much." I said, with a slight smile on my face. Grim sighed and climbed on top of me. "Julia, we're here." "Here where?" I sighed out, still half-awake but my body and brain wanted to sleep. "India, darling." I peeked one eye open, "You're shitting me." "I'm not, come out to the balcony and see." I rolled over and looked at my fiancé, "How long was I asleep?" "Two days since Yuri had sex." I rolled my eyes, "Ick, don't remind me." Grim had a smile come upon his face, "What's the smile about?" "Oh, nothing." Grim got off me and was on my left side, I turned to him and had curious look in my eyes. "Tell me." "No, it's nothing." I creep over Grim and lay on top of him, "Tell me." Grim's long black hair covered his face as he shook his head; hiding his beautiful blue eyes. I brush his hair away and put my face close up to his, "Tell me, please." Grim suddenly grabbed me and managed to make him go on top of me, "Grim….wait….ahh." Grim smiled and came close to my face, my eyes got big. In a hushed whisper, Grim said, "It's nothing." I felt chills go down my spine to where Grim could see that I liked that. "You're such an easy turn on." I blushed and looked away, "Yes…" Grim kept repeating in a whisper tone. Starting to feel a sudden urge, I try to break free but Grim put his weight on me. His cold bare chest touching my warm skin with a tank over my top half, "I know what you want." Grim said, looking down at me and my body, "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, Grim smiled and kissed me. I kissed back, "Come on, let's go and see where Yuri is at; Conner too." Grim said, getting off me. I nod and get out of bed, got ready and turned the handle of the door that led into the hallway. "Um, darling?" I turned, "Yeah?" "We can't leave yet." "Why?" "You're not wearing any bottoms." I look down and find pink bikini cut panties with my tank. I rush back into the room as Grim blurts out laughing.

As Grim shows me the new campsite where we found Conner and Yuri. Conner was studying a map and Yuri was polishing one of his guns. Conner noticed Grim and I coming up the tent, "Ah, I see the princess is awake." Conner joked, "Very funny." Conner smirked, "So, what's going on?" I looked down at the map, "Well, Nepal is definitely going to be easy to get through, two weeks tops. China, on the other hand, will take at least a month or two." "What about Mongolia?" "Maybe two weeks or a month." I nod, "Russia?" "Didn't get far with that part." I sigh and think for the moment, Grim wrapped his arms around my neck and looked at the map too. Yuri was finishing with the last part of polishing his gun, it took longer than he thought it would since he has one arm. "When will we leave?" "Next week." "Conner, that's too much time for Cord to be prepared." "Julia, we don't have enough supplies to make it." "We'll find supplies and collect it." Conner's face was starting to look frustrated, Grim chimed into the conversation; "Conner, if I may?" Conner nodded, "Julia, we'll leave on Wednesday of this week. Today is Monday, we have time to prepare for the move. Is that fair?" Grim asked, looking at Conner. Conner sighed but nodded. "It's settled then." Grim said, releasing me from his grip, his facial expression looked determined.


	3. Chapter 3

Going through Nepal was a synch and didn't take much time; one and a half weeks tops. Now comes the big challenge, getting through the country of China. We were located in Tibet where is known as nothing but mountains and woods, little towns to get supplies and trade. "Two months tops is what's gonna happen." Conner said, looking at the map as we were walking along a dirt road surrounded jungle of leaves. "Conner, it's not gonna take us two months." I said, kindly. Conner stopped, spun around, and walked towards me since I was behind him. "Julia, it's going to be two months, six days, and twelve hours for us to get from here to Magnolia, and you're telling me that my calculation is wrong?" My eyes got big and scared that Conner's voice was harsh and attacking toned; also his face was in my face. Grim came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, "That's not what she was saying, Conner. She was just trying to be funny to lighten the mood." "Lighten the mood?" Conner pulled his face away from mine, his eyes met Grim's. "Why would she want to lighten the mood?" "Conner, calm down. It's been a long day for you with little sleep. All, Julia, was doing was to make it easier to think about our destination without letting the day drag on." Conner narrowed his eyes at Grim then back at me, "Whatever." He turned around and walked away in a pissed mood. I look up at Grim, "Why did you help me?" "You didn't know what to say, he was being an ass because he's a sleepless zombie without death, and you're my fiancé." I smiled and took hold Grim's hand, that was on my shoulder, and took hold of it.

A few hours went by, we've been walking for hours since the crack of light and found no resting place. Well, we passed a few places that could have been our camp but Conner didn't want us to stop walking; also he was in a really pissy bossy mood so we just let him. We came upon an old abandoned barn in a field of dead corn husks. Grim, Conner, Yuri, and I had our weapons ready to shoot whatever attacked us. Conner opened the barn door and we scattered inside, not much room for many animals to live in here but it could fit four people for the night. Also, there were trades in here. Jars of jams, honey, and seeds were in one room, probably a storage room. Rope and candles too, and was fortunate to find matches and bullets too. Yuri was in one room, fixing a handgun, of this five small room barn, no upstairs just one floor with a leaky creaky roof. Conner was in another room, he was studying the map. I was in what seemed the largest of the small rooms with Grim. We had a window and a small view of nothing but dead standing dried out corn stocks. Rumbles of thunder was over head, we were defiantly staying here for the night.

Throughout the night, thunder crackled as lightning lit up the barn through the holes in the roof and walls. Rain poured so hard that you couldn't noticed the difference anymore between pouring hard and drizzle. Conner's snore was somewhere in the mix of the storm that I woke up with a gasp. I sit up and look around the room to only find my pack, Grim's pack, our weapons, shoes, and Grim next to me, sound asleep. I sighed and started to lay down till I noticed a dark shadow in the hallway, I guess you could say. Some lightening flickered and showed Yuri's face. But Yuri didn't look like himself, his skins was paler than usual and when we peered over in my direction his eyes were dead, gray, and more uncaring than normal. Not to mention, he made a soft moaning sound like he was in pain or something. Instead of going back to sleep and forgetting what I just saw; I snuck out of bed, put on my shoes, put up my coat's hood, and took my machine gun and a flashlight with me. I silently walked out of the barn and took a few steps out into the storm. "Where did Yuri go off too?" I asked, out loud looking out into the distance of the fields.

More thunder and lightning continued, however the rain stopped, on throughout my search for Yuri. No sign of Yuri, I looked in some outer parts of the corn field, the edges of the forest; but there was no signal or anything. I sigh and start my way back to the barn, that wasn't far only about 100 feet or so, till I stopped from hearing a noise. The noise was a screaming bloody murder undead type of scream like only a bony or zombie would make. I could see in the distance, on the horizon where clouds were beginning to become lighter in color from the sun starting to rise up, a figure running towards down a separate path out of the far corn field. "Yuri?" I asked, confused on what was going on. The figure jumped and landed a few feet away from me, it was Yuri but in a full on zombie form and seemed to be much stronger than he was. "Yuri?" Yuri growled, his eyes turned from gray and lifeless to blood red and angry. "Yuri, are you ok?" Yuri growled again and then pounced at me, I twirled to the left but dropped my flashlight in the process to move. Yuri roared a rather terrifying roar to where Grim and Conner came running outside with weapons in hand and no shoes on; and Grim shirtless too. "Julia!" Grim yelled in a confused but scared voice, Conner aimed at Yuri.

Yuri howled like a wolf then looked back at me; two zombies came out from the corn field and started running full force towards Grim and Conner. Grim and Conner start firing at the two zombies but then noticed more undead soldiers reveling themselves. "What in the hell?" I said, seeing a whole army of undead soldiers. Maybe about 200, I don't even know. Yuri growled again at me and then swung his heavy gun at me, I don't even recognize the gun anymore since its one arm use only. I blocked the swing with my gun and kicked Yuri in the shin, Yuri backed away not in pain but in "what did you do that for" type of look but then just started to continue to swing at me. Every swing Yuri done, I either blocked or hit him back. After a few moments later, I managed to hit Yuri straight on into the face, making him fall back on to the ground. I pointed my gun at Yuri and was about to fire the trigger till I heard Yuri speak to me, "This is only the beginning, Julia." A perfect sentence with no stutter or anything, like a human. "What do you mean?" I asked, still ready to shoot; Yuri looked at me. "You're gonna be alone, Julia. Soon you're world will change and you'll be alone. Join the undead army and you'll never be alone."

My eyes got big and I started to shoot down at Yuri, purposely missing his head or chest. "You're gonna be alone, Julia. You're gonna die soon." Yuri kept saying; fear and anger, and some confusion spread into my body to where I started shooting more violently. Yuri smiled a wicked smile and said something that made me lose control, "Grim's going to die and you're gonna be the one to kill him. Watching a simple death from his own wife. You are a heartless little bitch that should be dead already or one of us in the zombie army." "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed; tears fell, blood splattered, and a few gunshots echoed.

Bodies were everywhere, dead and not returning. I look around and down at Yuri, his left eye blown out and blood dripping out from the back of his head. I feel a sudden pain strike into my body that made me fall to my knees, onto a bloody dirt graveled ground. "Julia!" Grim's voice lingered in my mind as I felt him pick me up, Conner was behind Grim out of the way. I could only remember before I blacked out was that Conner said that we needed to go a different way in the mountains of Tibet, China since there were to many dangers now of Cord's army already trying to get us off track and as for what Grim said that I was shot in the back by someone. Someone, we weren't aware of. Or scratch that, maybe two people?


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with sun shining in my eyes, I slowly sit up and looked around to see where I was. Weapon, pack, and my shoes in a corner of a tent it looked like I was in. "I see you're awake." A soft female voice said, I turn my head to the opening of the tent and found a girl looking in at me. She was about 22 in age, short brown and blue hair that was in a bob hairstyle, brown eyes, tan skin; she was in blue jeans with a fanny pack that had a lot of badges it looked like from _Pokémon_, a midnight blue and black long sleeve shirt with a scoop neck. She had two weapons with her, over her shoulder was a strap that was connected to a flamethrower that was painted blood red and on the side of her (looped with her fanny pack) was a black blue key looking weapon.

"I am, who are you?" The girl smiled, "I'm Koji." "Koji, interesting name." I said, trying to stand up; Koji put a hand lightly on my shoulder, "You need to rest." I lay back down and look at her, "I suppose you know my name?" "Indeed, your name is Julia." I nod, "How did you come upon my small group of travelers?" "Well, my brother and I were walking and came across the battle between you, your friends, and the zombies…." "Were you the one who shot me?" Koji cleared her throat as I interrupted her, "No, I didn't shoot you in the back that was my brother. He doesn't have the best aim and shot you instead of the zombie you were killing." I nod, "How is my back?" "It's fine, luckily it's not a deep wound and that I know what to do since I'm a nurse." "Really?" "Indeed, I was forced to either be a doctor or something like that so I chose nurse; I really rather be a gamer or someone who designs videogames." I nod, "Where's Grim and Conner?" "Conner and Grim are both outside." "I want to see them." "It's best that you rest though, Julia." I sit up, "No, let me see my fiancé and my friend." Koji's eyes went wide but went to get the boys.

Conner came into the tent first, "Hi princess." He joked, "Cute, Conner." Conner smirked, "Where are we, Conner?" "When you were out, we managed to move out and we defiantly made ground." "But, where are we, Conner?" I demanded, wanting to know details. Conner closed his eyes and cleared his throat, "We're about a week away from Mongolia." "Did you walk or..." "We found four-wheelers and some gas in an old shed a few days ago." I went silent, "Any attacks or anything?" Conner shook his head, "Been quiet since Yuri's death." I lie my head down back onto the pillow, "Alright, thank you." "Anything else, Julia?" "Other then I wanting to see my fiancé, I'm good. Thank you." Conner smiled and went out to get Grim. Grim came into the tent with a smile of reassurance on his face, "Hi sweetheart." Grim whispered, "Hi." "How you feeling?" "Sore but other than that never better." Grim laid down, "That's good to hear." "How are you?" "I'm alright." I put a hand on Grim's hand and made his face look at mine, "Grim, really?" Grim sighed, "You know how I don't shed tears to show I'm sad nor I have much sympathy for anyone…" I was quiet listening to Grim and noticed a few tears form, "He was my best friend and been there for the longest time." I put a finger over Grim's lips and pulled him into a hug, "I know. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." "It's not your fault, you had to kill him or I would have lost you instead of him." Tears started to fall, "Don't cry, my baby." "I'm sorry, I just don't know how much more I can take." "We're almost there, Julia." "Once Cord is out of the way, we can cure mankind and live life normal again. Also, we're getting married right after this is all over." I look down at Grim, as he rested his head back down; "You're right." I lay back down too. Grim and I were quiet for a few minutes, listening to Conner and Koji bicker about which way to go in the morning; "Grim?" "Hmm?" Grim didn't open his eyes when answering me, "What's the boys' name that shot me?" "Kevin, he's around my age. Light almond color eyes, rich almost dark chocolate colored hair, the same skin color as Koji, and about 6'3 in height. I taught him out to shoot properly earlier this morning and yesterday. He's really sorry that he shot you." "It's alright, I don't blame him."

Again, we were quiet; listening to Koji and Conner bicker more till Kevin broke the fight up. Before I went into sleep again, I asked Grim one last question. "Grim?" "Yes?" "If you turn into full zombie like Yuri did, would you tell me to run or something?" Grim opened his eyes and looked at me, "Course, I would tell you to run but I can maintain the zombie stage then how Yuri can." "When do you think you'll turn full zombie?" "I'm not sure, I asked Koji about it. She said maybe another year or way later this year." I silently gulped, "Conner is in the process of becoming a bony then a zombie." I look up at Grim's pale face with his beautiful gem blue eyes looking at me, "What makes you say that?" "His tempter and control on everything, also the isolation and not really seeming to care for other's feelings for the moment." I sigh with sadden eyes, "Don't worry, Conner is aware and Koji is making a medicine to maintain the bony blood." "Really?" "Indeed, she's seems to know what she's doing with chemicals and sciences." "Do you think she'll have a cure?" "Possible." A slight smile creeps onto my face as I close my eyes, snuggling into Grim. I could hear Grim's heart beat stay steady with mine but his body was cold, kindof felt like cool water with some bits of ice in it; I couldn't figure how cold he was but it was a comfortable cool touch that I could stand. As I drifted into sleep, I felt Grim's cool lips lightly press against my cheek and whispered, "I love you, Julia."


	5. Chapter 5

With the last of the fuel we found, for our motor bikes, we managed to make our way to the boarder of Mongolia and China. "We made it, finally." I said, as I walked over into Mongolia territory. Grim smiled as I said that, Koji and Kevin made small cheers till Conner told all of us to be quiet. "Why so snappy, Conner?" "All of you are acting like children." "Excuse me." Conner didn't look up at his map till I pulled it out of his hands. "Give me that back." "Not till you tell me how all of us were acting like children." "Cheering and jumping around." I narrowed my eyes down at Conner, sitting on a stump. "We were just making this moment a happy one since it's been months and thought we wouldn't make it to here." Conner stood up and narrowed his eyes down back at me, "Your point?" I gasp at the asshole remark, "Conner, what is your problem?" "My problem. You want to know what my problem is?" "Yes?!" Conner stood up and grabbed at the map, we started to pull it away from each other, obviously it'll tear into two. "My problem is this. This whole thing." "What thing?" "How we HAD to make our way to Russia and how we just HAD to bring two more people into this group." "Where is this going, Conner?" "I want them gone." Koji and Kevin were silent, their faces in shock and had hurt in their eyes. "Conner, what you're being is an asshole who's been so controlling that I want you to…" "Go on, say it!" Conner exploded, his eyes and face red with anger and hate; instead of saying something that would be pointless to him, I snatched the map and started to tear it up. Conner, obviously went off the edge with patience, grabbed my arms and pushed me down to the dirty ground.

I started to squirm and pull at Conner's grip, that kept getting tighter the more I pulled away. I noticed Grim coming up from behind Conner with a small pocket knife, probably found that when I was passed out from my gun wound, and was about to stab Conner. Conner quickly rolled, with me in his arms, away from Grim and somehow was capable to stand both of us up. "Come closer, Grim and I'll bite her." Grim didn't understand at first till Koji gasped, "Bite her and she'll turn into a bony faster or die." "Exactly." Conner smiled, an evil one. I was quiet as I could feel Conner's breath going down my neck, when looking down at me. My heartbeat was fast with fear and adrenaline. I noticed Conner's skin turning from a tan pale color into a dark black color, as well colder than a zombies (if that's possible), and becoming more skeleton like. The skin was peeling off, showing off black bone. Looking up at Conner's face and body was now just black bone. Skeleton was all that was clothed. I screamed and tried to get out of Conner's grip.

"Conner!" Kevin yelled, in fear and confusion. "Koji, what in the hell is happening?" Grim looked back at Koji, then back at me. "He….he managed to turn himself into a bony without being dead or a zombie." Koji's eyes were big, tears started to fall. Conner screamed into the air, a blaring uncomfortable scream, the three team mates all went to their knees as the scream rang out. I started to fall to my knees as well but Conner had a grip on me. I saw the clouds forming into a storm; black clouds and thunder started up. Conner looked down back at me, his eyes of brown no longer there, only eye socket were in replacement. "See what you have done, Julia!" He yelled at me and he threw me down the ground.

Feeling the ground was unforgiving but alittle softer to feel then concrete. I sat up and started to crawl away from Conner, Conner grabbed my left foot and pulled me back towards him. Grim came running at me but stopped, his eyes feared and started to back away slowly. "Grim, help…me…" I said, as I looked in the direction he and the others were looking in. Ahead was an army of black. Bonys, 1,000 of them at least; maybe more. Conner had a smirk on his face as he looked down at me, "Welcome to Mongolia, Julia." The bonys came running towards us and started to swarm around Koji, Kevin, and Grim. At one time, Grim got to me but was pulled away. Guns went off, blood of humans and bonys were on the floor, panic and chaos was all the brain could figure out. Darkness came into view as I last saw Conner, laughing an evil laugh. My last word was "Grim".


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up, gasping for pure air, I found myself in a bedroom. A real nice, fancy bed room. Purple and cream pattern room. I got out of the silk cream color bed and felt a cool white marble floor under my feet. As I look down, a silk nightgown that was violet purple was in place of my clothing then pants, tank, boots, and coat. "Where… where am I?" I said, out loud. I looked around my large room, desk with a lamp on top of it, small dresser, closet, few small pictures of Russian history probably, and a balcony. I sighed and decided to open the doors of the balcony. Cold winter air and flurries of snow came into the room, I stepped out and found a rather amazing view. A water view. "The Russian bay?" I ask out loud, "Indeed it is." "I turn around and found a man, all in black, at the entrance of my room. "Who…" "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Erik. Erik Cord." My eyes got big and nervous looking, "Don't be afraid, my dear child. I'm not going to harm you." "You sure about that?" "I am." "Where are my…" "Friends?" I nod, holding onto the balcony; "They are in their rooms as well; your weapon and pack are over there, on the chair near your desk." "Where am I?" "You're in my home, darling." My face looks puzzled, "My dear, you are my guest. I made sure you are happy and welcome." "I don't understand." Erik walked over to me and let out a hand for me to hold on too. I shake my head, "Dear one, you'll get cold in this Russian weather, come inside where it's warm." I sigh, seeing my breath; I hesitate at first but then take Erik's hand. Warm and soft to the touch.

Erik smiled a rather pleasing soft smile, closed the balcony door, and then turned to me. "Julia, you are probably confused on what's happening." "I am." Erik's smile was still on his face as he led me to my desk chair. "Julia, many think I am a mad man. Ones are who are human and alive. I can be mad at times but I am rather a gentle soul that is a fair leader of Russia. I'm making a peaceful community and soon the world will be at its feet again." "You are a dictator and controls an undead army of bone and flesh." "Julia, understand. I am a man that is powerful, yes; and can communicate with the undead army of bone and flesh. They listen and do what I ask, sure; but it's all because they don't think. Bony has no feeling, brain, heart; nothing for them to take in other then killing something. Zombies, they can care but they don't use their brain or follow their heart; they literally will kill themselves if you asked them too." I look away from Erik's green emerald eyes, trying not to get consumed under his spell.

Erik smiled as he put a hand on mine, I suddenly pull away; looking down at his hand resting on the chair. "What is it?" "I don't feel comfortable." "Do you not like the room?" "No, it's not the room." "What is it then?" Looking up back into Erik's eyes, I say with confidence and passion; also some bravery in there somewhere. "I don't feel comfortable being here, alone with you. I am engaged and would like to see my fiancé." Erik's smile disappeared, "Engaged, you say." His voice sounding alittle cross and disappointed. "I'm fancy how you made this room up for me and everything but I am not interested in you." Erik stood up and walked over to the book self, hard angry breathing I could hear as his back was turned to me. "One chance, I gave you a life of sweetness and yet, you turn it away." I stand up and walk to Erik, he was about 6'2 and the age of around twenty or twenty one, "Erik, I really…" Erik pulled the bookshelf down, making a large slam from the wood hitting marble, then turned to me. "You think love is a game, don't you?" "What…" Before I could say what I was about to say; Erik grabbed my arms, pulled me into his grip (hands on my waist), walked me backwards to the bed, and kissed me. My mind was spinning on what to do, part of me wanted to kick him where it hurts and run but a small (and I mean microscopic small) part of me wanted this. I'm not exactly sure why or what I was thinking, till it happened. Erik's body arched and thrusted into my body; my eyes closed, not wanting to watch what was happening, my body in pain and bloody now, as well as screams came out of me. This lasted for about ten minutes, longest ten minutes of my life. Scarring to my eyes, heart breaking to me and to Grim when I tell him this, and the feeling of total exposure and violation was deep inside me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Grim's perspective**

Waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and find myself in a rusty jail cell. I breathe in and cough from the chemicals that were down here. Looking around and find Koji and her brother in the next cage over from me. "Koji, Kevin?" Kevin sat up and wipes his eyes, "I'm alive, I think." Koji gasped as her brother touched her shoulder, "I'm awake, don't hurt me." "Shh, sister. It's only me." "Kevin, what in the hell you waking me up from sleep. You know that I…" "Koji, Kevin shhh. We need to lower our voices or we'll be noticed." "Noticed from what?" I pointed in the direction of where some zombies were; also there was a bony. Conner, by no mistake. Koji and Kevin went quiet and looked at me, "We need to get out of here, I have a gut hurting feeling something is wrong." "Wrong with what?" My eyes lowered in fear of the thought of something bad happening to my fiancé, Koji noticed I was uneasy of the thought of Julia getting injured or even going through a painful slow death. Kevin stood up and looked around the cell bars, "We're underground, and I bet that Russia is above us." "Kevin, what are you doing?" "Climbing up a bar, there's a small crack of sunlight." Kevin was right, there was sunlight way up high in a corner, probably a skyline hole for air or something. I started up the bars too. Koji watched us climb up and waited for us.

When Kevin and I got up to the skyline hole, we could feel cold winter air hitting our faces and blinding sun going into our eyes; making us squint. "It looks like a winter snow covered town." Kevin said, "Yeah, with zombies looming around." "Where are the bonys?" "They don't like cold weather, probably inside." "Inside what?" I shifted alittle towards the right and found a huge castle. It looked like the castle from _Beauty and the Beast. _"I bet they are in there." I pointed then quickly held onto the bars again, I was losing my grip and almost fell. As we were starting to climb down the bars, I heard a faint noise. A scream. Girl terrified, in pain scream. My mind raced, heart beat went face, and adrenaline rushed. Anger and pain flowed in me for that scream was Julia's.

I land to my feet and started to wiggle the bars; finding a bar that seems to be rusted at the bottom, I started to saw it with a rock. Kevin and Koji was quiet, watching me till I looked at Kevin, he too started what I was doing. We suddenly hear Conner's voice and footsteps echoing from a hallways across from our cages. I whisper Kevin to stop, a metal door opens and in comes Conner and two human looking bonys. Probably two zombies that were going into bony stage. "Ah, I see you're, all, awake and ready." "Ready for what, trader?" Koji said, Conner smiled. "I'm taking you to see Eric." "Eric, who in the hell is Eric?" "Eric Cord." Kevin looked at his sister then both looked at me, Conner walked to my cage and looked straight into my eyes. "So, how's your little girlfriend?" I ask calmly, "Where is my fiancé?" Conner smiled, a smile of mockery but promise, "Try looking for her at that tallest tower where Cord and her were doing it." "Doing it?" Koji asked in a shocked, confused voice. "You know…" Koji still looked unsure about what Conner said. Conner sighed, "Sex. She and Eric did sex. Oh and guess what, Grim." Conner looking back at me from Koji, I didn't move but you could tell in my face that I was getting angry. "She liked it." With those words said, I lunged at the bars and grabbed Conner by the neck, "Don't speak of my fiancé like that! I know that she didn't like it, I could tell and I heard her scream." Conner smiled and grabbed my wrists and twisted them to where I actually felt pain, "Now, Grim; don't get feisty now." "Where is she?" I asked, Conner didn't answer at first as I let him go; "Take them to the throne room." Conner told the two bonys. "Conner! Where is my Julia!" I yelled, gripping the bars that made my knuckles extra white that showed bone. "You'll see your Julia." Conner said, opening my cage and grabbing my shirt, pulling me onto the floor; out of the cage. Koji and Kevin, too, got out of the cage and was grabbed by bonys. We walked out of our prison cell room and out into hallways to where we found zombies and bonys working; humans too. Conner ordered Koji to go into a room where human girls were working. Sewing, cleaning, cooking etc. Maids, you could say. Kevin went into a basement looking area down some stairs into a coil mining looking thing. Conner, a bony, and I went into the main part of the castle and went into a white marble room with little furniture but only had two doors. One door I just went through and the other that leads to other parts of the castle. There, as I looked around, found a man looking down at me from his desk. Erik Cord.

"You may leave." Erik said, standing up from his desk. The bony nodded and left Conner and I. "So, you are the mighty Grim, Conner told me about?" "Is that so and you are Cord?" "I am, Russia's finest and the world's wonderful leader." "Nothing but a man who is powerless to me." Erik smiled a light evil grin and walked down some stairs, "Tell me, Grim." "Tell you, what?" "Tell me about your fiancé." "What about her?" "Julia, she's a peach. Very gentle and sweet, soft and kindhearted…" "She's much more than just that." "Oh, I know. I found that out when I raped her." I stood up from kneeling but Conner held me down, Eric chucked alittle bit and walked to me; looked at me straight in the eyes, "What would you do if you watched her in pain. Screaming your name to save her as blood and tears flowed out of her pretty little body?" "I'd save her and do whatever I can to make her safe." "Really..." Erik came away from my face and yelled, "Bring her in!" The other door opened and out came two bonys and Julia. Julia pulling and trying to get away from the two heartless bone monsters. I could see her outfit was changed, violet purple babydoll dress with no shoes. All torn up and splattered with blood stains; her arms and legs covered in bruises and cuts, body was very thin probably from no food or only little, and I only caught a glimpse but her eyes had dark purple bags under them from no sleep or very little as well.

"Ah, Julia; nice for you to join us." Erik said, bowing to her that I found insulting. Julia looked up and noticed me, "Grim!" She said, pulling forward as the bonys didn't realize that she slipped away from them. I stood up and started doing a light run towards Julia with my arms opened until I saw Eric take a small remote and hit a button. Suddenly, Julia fell to the floor, screaming in pain; down in fetal position grabbing her throat. I quickly got to her and picked her up, finding a metal brace around her neck. "What is this!" I yelled, "That, Grim, is Julia's shock collar." "Why that fuck is a shock collar on her!" "She didn't do what I asked her to do so I had to teach her the right way. She does something I don't like, she gets punished." "Take it off!" Erik smirked, "Not until she agrees what I want from her." "You had sex with her, what more do you want with her?" Erik pressed the button and made the shocks stop, Julia breathed hard and coughed up some blood. "Julia, tell what I want." Julia took in some breaths and looked up at me, "He…" "Go on, you bitch!" Erik ordered, "He wants my hand in marriage." My eyes got wide and alittle teary. Julia put a hand on my cheek then closed her eyes, I understood what she had to do to keep me, Koji, and Kevin alive and possibly free. I helped Julia up but didn't let her out of my arms, "Erik Cord…I….I will marry you." Julia said, Erik smiled and snapped his fingers. "That's my girl.", he said as the two bonys ripped Julia out of my arms and pulled me away. Julia fell to her knees, her hands in her face, crying. "Tomorrow, we marry." I heard as the doors I went through slammed shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to Julia's perspective**

That night, Erik let me see Koji, Kevin, and Grim for the last time, since Erik and I made a deal. I will marry Erik if he lets my friends go free with no harm or anything. I was specific with the catch of nothing to hurt them or anything but never the less Erik Cord agreed. I was in a dungeon, part of the castle underground, kneeling down talking to Koji and Kevin first. "No, Julia. You can't do that." Koji cried out, I held her hand and looked into her water eyes, "Koji, I must to save you. I can't let Cord abuse you, your brother, and Grim like how he did to me." "Julia, you can't marry him though, there must be another way…" Kevin blurted out in angry tears, "I'm afraid there isn't, Kevin." Touching his hand as well. Kevin pulled his hand way from me and went into a corner, facing the wall. I turned to Grim's cage, letting go of Koji's hand. Koji continued crying but softly to hear what Grim and I were talking about. I crawl over to Grim's cage and kneel down onto the dirt floor. I bit my lip, trying to hold back sadness and trying to find the words to say to him but couldn't find them. "All this time, you've kept me going. Since we met at that hotel in the USA when Yuri was attacking you." Grim started out, "Yeah, when you saved me as well getting me out of the building too. Ba..." "Bashing the head of the bony." I smiled through my tears of sorrow, Grim's hand went through the bars and landed on my cheek, his touch ice cold. "You're ice cold now, Grim." "I don't have much time till I turn." I put my hand on his, "Don't say that." "Julia, you're my shining star that is very brave. I admire your sacrifice but can't keep living my life as human. I'm not able to tolerate it as I said I could." I closed my eyes, trying not to listen to Grim's voice but only made me fall in love with him more. "My Julia, I love you." "I love you more, Grim. With everything I have left of me, I love you more and with that I...set you free." I said, crying harder and harder as I take off the ring, Grim purposed me with, and handing it to him. Grim took it and looked at it then back at me, "Keep it, Julia." "I cannot, it'll make me cry every time I look at it and think of you." "Then, could I do something else before you leave?" "What is that?" "You're gonna have to be in the cage with me." I dry my tears away and look at Grim with a small curiosity look in my eyes, but asked to be in the cage with him. However, with me in the cage; Koji and Kevin had to go back to work till Cord tells them to leave forever.

As the door slammed shut and locked, Grim and I were the only two in the room. "Grim, I don't understand what you wanted…me….." Grim kissed me before I could finish my question. He pushed me against the brick wall, cornered. Grim broke away for a moment to take off his ripped purple shirt, I, too, took off clothes except I was in a dress so I was left in panties and a bra. Grim, went all the way into his only his boxers, then picked me up and put me against the wall again. The wall was cold to where my body had goose bumps all over; making out more each time. Within a few minutes, I found myself on the ground, on my back, Grim on top of me. Gasped and hard breathing were being made out of the both of us, moaning as well. My eyes closed as Grim thrusted into me more and more till I couldn't feel my body. After about twelve minutes or so, I screamed. No a painful scream like how Cord did to me but a pleasure, feel good scream. Grim didn't scream, I think it's only a girl thing to scream, but moaned loud as he finished the deed.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Grim, "I was wondering when you and I were gonna do this." I giggled, climbing on top of him. Grim chuckled, "I WAS gonna do this when we were wedded but…" he looked away from me; "Grim..." "Hmm?" "I love you and I feel that you and I are married already." "What do you mean?" I smiled as I slipped Grim's ring back onto my left hand.

It was the next day, my wedding day with Erik Cord. I was in my room of cream and purple, getting ready with the help of three zombies ladies. I was in the Sweatheart Sleeveless Strapless Tulle Overlaying Beaded Alencon Lace Appliques that was in the color vanilla cream. It was really bulky but pretty; my shoes were a lace/ satin upper stiletto heel closed toe with lace wedding bridal shoe that was in a slight darker vanilla cream color. I had no vial but a small diamond crown; my hair was in a short boy like hair cut but was in a 1920's hair style of finger waves. Ick, my hair is smothered in gel, great something to wash out later. A male zombie came into the room and announced its time. I stepped down from the small bench and walked towards the male zombie, who was in a tux. He took my hand and led me down to a door that leads outside. Music started to play as the doors opened for me and the zombie to be led out. I took in a breath of cool, crisp winter air and started walking down a flight of marble stairs that were dusted with snow and rose petals. I could see men, women, and children watching me; all zombies. Bonys were inside the castle walls, watching by windows. The sun was setting, pink and purples were in the sky.


End file.
